Convertible
by lizteroid
Summary: When Andrew drink drives and knocks down Juanita Solis Snr , things for the Van De Kamp's go from bad to horrendous, in this fic, Bree tries to cling onto whatever she can to try to salvage her marriage with Rex and protect their children. Oneshot for now, may possibly continue.


_Author's Note: _Yes, I have begun my Desperate Housewives re-watch marathon. And in the first season, I couldn't help but relive my Brex shipping days. Watching how their marriage fell apart, how their kids rebelled and such made me want to rewrite the season or at least one of the episodes. So, here's something I thought would be a good place to rewrite. Enjoy it folks.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in the story, besides the plotline. Rights to their owners.

* * *

Everything had happened so quickly that day, from when Rex had told her that she would be served with their divorce papers, to Rex buying both Andrew and Danielle expensive gifts to help them with coming to terms with the bombshell their parents had dropped on them, to now, where she stood with Rex, slowly closing their garage door.

Bree looked out from the illuminated safe haven in which she and her husband stood, staring out onto Wisteria Lane, swooping along the houses to check if any of their closest friends had witnessed the hit and run, or caught a fleeting glimpse of Rex driving the brand new car into their garage to hide it.

Swallowing as she crossed one arm across herself, Bree tried not to blame herself for Andrew's current drunken state. After all, it had been an argument between she and her son that had sent Andrew speeding away along the Lane, in the new car. She didn't know about the disagreement he and Rex had had at the motel.

Things had gone from bad to worse when Andrew had appeared in the kitchen as Bree had arrived there to try to help with Juanita's hit and run accident. Bree's mind was swirling, after seeing Carlos' mother laying in the middle of the road, and how Andrew had whimpered, "Mama", had reminded her of her own mother's hit and run, and inevitably, her death.

As Bree continued to pull down the garage door with Rex at her side, she swallowed, time ticking along, seemingly in slow motion. That was, until the garage door closed with a gentle snap and Rex briefly glanced sideways to her, checking she was still with him. She heard him clear his throat and caught him shoving his hand into his pocket before he dared to glance to her again, this time catching her gaze.

From that moment, time rapidly continued on. Bree barely had time to register the emotions she was feeling as Rex grabbed at her wrists and pushed her backwards against the garage door, pushing his lips against hers in a wayward bid to salvage any remaining threads of passion between them both. She remembered his frantic movements and harsh kisses, beating down on her lips and jawline.

Without much hesitation, Bree pulled away and muscled her wrists free. As she stared at Rex, she frowned and suddenly it transformed into her stern glare, and before any more time could pass them both by, she slapped him.

Raising his hand to his cheek, Rex raised his brows also, "What was that for?" he looked to her.

"For taking advantage of me, God knows what you would have done had he killed the woman." she responded, her natural air coming so freely in her tone.

"Look, Bree..." Rex hesitated to take a breath, giving himself a moment and biding time so he could word his comment wisely, "What Andrew's done is something terrible, we both know that. And, until we know he's off the hook, I'm going to be around here a lot more, okay." he didn't pose it as a question. It was a statement. His duty.

Bree blinked, slightly taken aback by his sudden revelation and she looked to him, with somewhat a knowing smirk, "Oh, really?" she tilted her head, "You're going to be around here a lot more?" she blinked twice and smiled in her usual Stepford manner.

"Yeah, for you...a...and the kids." he nodded, giving a gentle shrug.

She watched him, he eyes narrowed slightly before she saw him shrinking back a little, thinking that pushing her against that door was a bad idea. He made to take a step and she caught his arm, just above his wristwatch, and when he turned, she tilted her head pleadingly. Pleading with him not to leave. Bree missed her husband.

Rex didn't need anything more, and he stepped up to Bree again, this time placing his hand on her hip as he neared her. He saw truth in his own statement, which Bree had reminded him of just a few days earlier;

_If you marry me, Bree Mason, I promise to love you for the rest of my life._

He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, tenderly gazing into her eyes as he smiled at her. Rex took a moment to take in her features, still as beautiful as the day he'd met her. Sure, she'd aged - being the wife of a surgeon, and having two children will do that to any woman - but, she'd aged well. He lowered their hands and unlinked their fingers before he pushed back her hair-that-didn't-move behind her ear, "I meant what I said, you know..."

"About being here?" she questioned gently.

Rex shook his head before he nodded slowly when he saw Bree's head tilt slightly, "Yes, but I'm talking about when I proposed to you. On Skyline Drive, with that cheap bottle of apple wine..." he chuckled lightly.

Bree was still equally confused, "Hm?"

"When I told you I'd love you for the rest of my life, Bree." he let his palm rest against her cheek, "I married you, and I love you..." he lowered his voice softly then before he continued, "I'm glad we're seeing Dr. Goldfine, I feel like we can get somewhere with him." Rex nodded.

Bree sighed a little and looked down, "Rex, I don't want to see him..." she saw his lips moving, trying to form some syllables, "I want to be able for us to work this out alone, just the two of us, with Andrew and Danielle." she interjected before he could get anything in, then without thinking, she added; "We have to get rid of this car."

Rex now seemed more confused than Bree had appeared to be. She had transformed for a fleeting moment of the woman he fell in love with, to the Stepford Wife she'd become since moving to Wisteria Lane. Rex sighed and nodded, looking to the ding in the front left lamp before he turned back to face his wife, "We're going to be alright, aren't we?" he questioned.

By now, Bree had stepped away, examining the car for any other scrapes and scratches before she swallowed, turned around to Rex and donned her plastic Suburban smile, "Of course, now Rex, you should change, we need to appear inconspicuous when we leave this car downtown. I'll be upstairs fetching my gloves."

Rex stood there in the glow of the bulb overhead and he watched Bree exit the garage and into their house, he shook his head before gently sighing, "Welcome home, Rex..." before he followed her out.


End file.
